Natati La Khayay
|conductor = Yoni Rechter|position = 7th|points = 11|previous = Ey Sham|next = At Va'Ani|image = Il74.jpg}}'Natati La Khayay '(translation: "I Gave Her My Life") was the Israeli entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1974 in Brighton performed by the group Poogy. Typically of the band, the lyrics are full of unusual imagery. The song deals, at least in part, with the power of love, as in lines such as "If she refused – there's no hope". However, it has been suggested, and since confirmed by band member Danny Sanderson, that the song also contained a veiled political protest against the reign of then-prime minister, Golda Meir, and in favour of the creation of a Palestinian state alongside Israel. It was performed 6th on the night following Greece and preceding Yugoslavia. At the close of voting, it finished in 7th place with 11 points. Lyrics |-| Hebrew= Od bayamim harishonim shel hahistoria Ksheha’olam haya kayam rak bate’oria Velo hivdilu ben machar, shilshom ve’emesh Hayu ravim eifo kedai lasim tashemesh Ach davar echad huskam Im akshan habenadam En sikui, en pitsui Ze ma shekara Natati la chaiai, yaradti al birkai Ya’aminu li kulam Lamadti ma ze stam vene’elavti Me’az avru harbe gsharim me’al hamaim Uchvar hispiku lehamtsi tatsohoraim Od lo yad’u hem al haglobus ma tsura lo Im meruba hu, im agol, o ech sheba lo Ach davar echad yad’u Ve’et ze miyad kav’u Im serva – en tikva Ze ma shekara Natati la chaiai, yaradti al birkai Ya’aminu li kulam Lamadti ma ze stam vene’elavti Hayom timtsa shehanose lechol vikuach Hu ma ba kodem – habeitsa o hatapuach? Echad omer shenigmarim lo hashamaim Ksheyesh maspik avir lemedina o shnaim Ulai bechol zot nistader Hi tirtse, az nitgaber Hi man’a kol gisha Ze ma shekara keshe Natati la chaiai, yaradti al birkai Ya’aminu li kulam, lamadti ma ze stam Ani natati la chaiai, yaradti al birkai Ya’aminu li kulam, lamadti ma ze stam Ani natati la chaiai, yaradti al birkai Ya’aminu li kulam, lamadti ma ze stam Ani natati la, ani natati la Ani natati la et chaiai |-| Translation= Back in the first days of history When the world existed only in theory Tomorrow, yesterday and the day before were all the same They used to fight over where the sun should be But one thing was agreed upon If one is stubborn There’s no chance, there’s no compensation That’s what happened I gave her my life, I went down on my knees Believe me, everybody I learnt what for nothing is and I was offended Since then many bridges have crossed over the water And they managed to invent noon They didn’t know yet about the globe and what’s it shaped like Whether it’s square, round, or however it feels like But one thing they knew And this they immediately established If she refused – there’s no hope That’s what happened I gave her my life, I went down on my knees Believe me, everybody I learnt what for nothing is and I was offended Today you’ll find that the subject of every argument Is what came first – the egg or the apple? One says that he’s running out of sky When there’s enough air for a country or two Maybe we’ll get along after all She’ll want it, then we’ll get over it She denied any access That’s what happened when I gave her my life, I went down on my knees Believe me, everybody, I learned what for nothing is I gave her my life, I went down on my knees Believe me, everybody, I learned what for nothing is I gave her my life, I went down on my knees Believe me, everybody, I learned what for nothing is I gave her, I gave her I gave her my life Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Israel Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1974